


Mismatched Family

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Mismatched Family [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Sandy is a cool uncle, Siblings, They are all a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings of how the Guardians work as a family after Jack joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched Family

Mother:

He didn’t know when exactly, but somewhere along the time they all spent together, Tooth had become a mother to him. She was always willing to listen and to spend time with him, and she treated him like a son since the beginning. She may not have given birth to him, but to Jack it didn’t matter; she was his mother.

Father:

North was always a father-figure to Jack. He was strict, but gentle and loving. He cared for the teen and would always fret about like a headless chicken when he worried over the kid. North always made sure Jack knew he had a place for him, in his home and in his heart.

Brother:

Sibling rivalry. That’s what Jack and Bunny had. They were constantly at each other’s throats, bickering and competing. At the end of the day though, it was all in good fun and they would take down whomever dared attack his sibling.

Uncle:

Jack and Sandy were very close. They told each other everything. The frozen boy would often seek his company and advice, for whatever he needed. This of course included pranking the other Guardians. What fun these two had when that happened; it truly was worth all the trouble that they got into.

Family:

In the end, it had been Jack who had brought the Guardians together as a family. His easy going nature and troubled past were things that they loved about him, and seeked to redeem. The journey wasn’t easy, and by no means were they a perfect family; but maybe, they didn’t need to be. They were mismatched, but they had each other, and that was all they needed.


End file.
